1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to tool drivers and holders for rotary tools, and more particularly, to a new and improved tool driver suitable for driving acetabular reamer cups and patella cutters and glenoid reamers and other surgical tools of any size which is easily cleaned and held and guided to rotate in true concentricity with the tool driver.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patella cutters and acetabular reamer cups and glenoid reamers are surgical tools which are used in surgery for the insertion of artificial joints. Acetabular reamer cups are used to cut hemispherical cavities in pelvis bones for the insertion of artificial hip joints. Patella cutters are used to shape the underside of the patella or knee cap during knee replacement surgery. Glenoid reamers are used to cut hemispherical cavities in shoulder bones for the insertion of artificial shoulder joints. Patella cutters have a complex arrangement of precisely shaped cutting edges arranged around an axis of rotation for cutting the patella. Acetabular reamer cups and glenoid reamers have a complex arrangement of cutting edges arranged on a spherical surface around the axis of rotation of the cup. Acetabular reamers and patella cutters and glenoid reamers perform better when rotated precisely about the axis around which these cutting edges are positioned by design. Additionally precise tolerances cannot be achieved without precise axial rotation as designed.
It is therefore highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver which can be used with acetabular reamer cups, patella cutters, glenoid reamers and like rotary tools. It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver by which rotary tools may be driven about the tool driver's longitudinal axis with preciseness such that all of the cutting edges of the rotary tool function as designed.
Rotary tools also come in a full range of sizes. Acetabular reamer cups range in size from about 36 millimeters in diameter to about 72 millimeters in diameter. In the past, a specific tool driver could only be used with one or few of the sizes of available tools. Thus, in any operating room there had to be several tool drivers. It is therefore also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver by which acetabular reamer cups and patella cutters and glenoid reamers of all sizes can be driven.
Unique to some knee surgery and some hip operations is the utilization of milled bone, tissue and debris as filler to be placed between the artificial insert and the body to assist the healing process. Thus, acetabular reamer cups and patella cutters and glenoid reamers are mounted on tool drivers in a manner to collect such debris for such use. It is therefore, also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver on which the rotary tools of the type which collect milled bone tissue and other debris for use as filler can be used.
In all surgery utilizing rotary tools, rotary tools such as those driven by rotary tool drivers must be separable from their tool drivers to replace or sharpen as required. It may also be necessary to change tools during an operation, thus, both the rotary tools and the tool drivers must at times be cleaned, sterilized and reused. Thus, it is therefore also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver which can be easily cleaned, sterilized and reused.
Some previous tool drivers grip the tool utilizing opposed pins, flanges and slots, or opposed spring loaded ball catches, or other such devices. These devices represent a problem in that the catches tend to trap dried blood and other debris which are very difficult to remove during a cleaning process. It is therefore also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver which is simple in construction, easy to use and does not have opposed pins, flanges, slots and other devices in which to catch debris and render the tool driver difficult to clean, sterilize and reuse.
An additional problem is that unless tolerances of tools and tool drivers are made very close, at a greatly increased cost, there is considerable free play between the tool and the tool driver. This increased play increases the wear of the cutting edges, makes more difficult the positioning of the tool, renders the tool useless for holding close tolerances, requires the tool not to cut as designed, and there is no possibility of utilizing the rotary tool spinning precisely about its axis as designed. It is therefore, also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver which allows the rotary tool to be utilized spinning precisely about its axis, as designed.
It is also highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver in which close tolerances can be held.
Finally, it is highly desirable to provide a new and improved tool driver which has all of the above desired features.